Darkness Turns To Light
by Team Goofy973
Summary: The story of LOD and Terra, or not. When LOD commits a crime, Terra learns, LOD covers up, and Terra learns again, things can't be good. Can they?


Darkness Turns to Light

It was morning, about 7:00. Terra was in her house with LOD, her husband. She was only half awake when she saw him walking out the front door. It was odd, because he didn't say anything. He just walked out, like he thought she was asleep. She was fine with it, but it seemed off. She got up soon, and got herself some breakfast. "You know something's wrong when you wake up before your children," she told herself. At that moment, Ethan walked into the kitchen, followed quickly by Cynthia.

The day progressed normally, though with LOD being strangely absent. But then, at about noon, there was a knock on the door. Before Terra could answer it, the strange masked lizard Drae was in the house. "Terra. Message from CT. April is dead. It was LOD." Terra was slightly in shock, and her kids walked into the room. Just then, LOD opened the front door. Seeing Terra's face, and Drae's presence, LOD's amusement changed to dread. He charged the deomon with full force. Ethan and Cynthia ran away in fear, and Terra chased after them. She gathered them under her arms, and led them quickly out the door. She couldn't help the tears falling down her face.

Terra, Ethan, and Cynthia ran to a transit station and teleported far away. Conveniently, they landed on Nekkar, and started looking for CT. They found no one, and by the time they had searched all of New Eden, they were tired, and Terra was weak with stress and shock. She couldn't think straight. They needed somewhere to rest. She remembered something about items, items that could protect her. She didn't think of why, just that they could. So she took her children, and they returned to the TIX base, where she took the silmarills, the hood of Herobrine, and the one true ring of Sauron.

The items took control of Terra, and it was all she could do to stay sane for Ethan and Cynthia. Then, there was a warp, and she and her kids were on Mustafar, in New Angband. The orcs surrounded them, raising scimitars, and she couldn't help but wonder. "If these are supposed to protect me, why aren't they working?" And then, a dark aura emitted from the items. The darkness gathered, and at the throne of New Angband, the shadow took form. The darkness took the form of the Dark Lord Melkor.

The orcs stopped at the sight of their true master. They bowed, and Melkor dismissed them. "You. Face me," he commanded Terra. She did as she was told, as did Ethan and Cynthia. They all were too shaken to do anything more. "Put those items at my feet," said the Dark Lord. Terra gestured for her kids to stay back, and placed the hood, ring, and silmarills at the foot of the throne. The items were taken, and Sauron and Herobrine materialized on either side of Morgoth.

"You were unwise to come here, daughter of Coran Tekka. However, I am not heartless, nor am I cruel. For reincarnating me, I shall give you refuge in New Angband, for this night. Also, tomorrow, I will give you a ship, which will take you only as far as Zesar. Now go." He sent Terra, Ethan, and Cynthia to an empty armory. They stayed there, huddled together. None of them spoke, just sniffled or cried from time to time throughout the night.

The next day, the trio stayed in the armory for a while. Outside, CT was contacting Melkor by use of hologram. His face appeared, and then he said, "Lord Melkor." "What do you want, CT?" the other replied. "Just wanted to let you know, we're not declaring war or anything. Just sending a message."

"Why is there need of the great Valar Melkor again, Starking? I have been... elsewhere." "There is a need," replied CT, "because of my daughter. She fled the fraud Lord of Darkness because of his act of murder." "Murder?" exclaimed Melkor. "Who has fallen to the one who uses my name?" Coran replied, "The tortured child, April Brayden." The Dark Lord laughed. "The tortured child deserved no less. However, even I would not have killed her in her state." CT didn't return the humor, but stated, Aurielle is here on peaceful terms. Will you open your gates?" Melkor stated, "I know of the Starchild on my doorstep. The gates are opening, Starking. Send your daughter swiftly. I fear war with the Daleks."

Aurielle walked through the gates of Angband. "Lord Melkor," she said as she bowed. "I wish to see my sister." "Do so," spoke the high valar. Terra appeared in front of Aurielle, along with Ethan and Cynthia. Immediately, Terra was caught in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Terra. None of us expected this. Are you alright here? Do you need any of your stuff?" Terra pressed down on the star in her sister's palm. Aurielle exclaimed in pain, to which Terra said, "I'm sorry, but I do need to answer these questions. I'm fine here, and I'll be going to Zesar any minute now. I'll stay there until I gather my wits. I'll be okay."

Suddenly, Sauron rose. "Lord Melkor, Lady Aurielle, Dalek ships are in orbit." Melkor stood and grabbed his hammer. "Your time here has run out, first born. Take my ship to Zesar." Aurielle turned to Ethan and Cynthia. "You're going to go see AJ and Oron. Just stay with your mom, okay?" She looked back to Terra. "Go. I'll help here, and I'll come to Zesar when I'm done. Run!" Terra took the two kids and ran. Aurielle saw a quick vision. "Exterminate," she whispered. The gates of New Angband fell, and the Daleks appeared.


End file.
